ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Animata
History Broadly speaking, 'Animata' is a generic term that refers to any artificial structure given life through the Magic of Sentia, or Animation. Typically, however, the term 'Animata' is reserved for the creations of the ancient Kellin civilisation; other, more contemporary Animata are more frequently called 'Golems' or 'Constructs'. The Kellin were an isolationist coalition of multi-racial Mages who lived in a city-state deep underground and had mastered the magical school of Sentia. Using their skills, they created armies of Animata. They came to rely heavily on the Animata, as they laboured away as miners, manufacturers, domestic servants and security forces, leaving the Kellin themselves free to pursue knowledge, art or philosophy... for a time, at least. The Kellin, and thus, the Animata, owed their power to Ordin-Cotac, the Master of Puppetry and Patron of Artificial beings and those who find Happiness in Servitude. He apparently resided inside a grand machine that had outlets throughout the Kellin's entire city. With the Death of Magic (which had been predicted by Ordin-Cotac a year earlier, in criticism of the increasing decadence of Kellin society), the Kellin Animata all 'died' with no magic to power them, and the Kellin civilisation subsequently collapsed in civil war. However, with the revival of Magic three centuries later, those Animata that survived the destruction of the Kellin civilisation have been sporadically reawakening, albeit completely directionless and with no memory of their past existence. A lot of them, usually the 'simple' constructs such as labourers or guards, have been quick to pledge their loyalty to the nearest figure who would have them; as a result, Animata troopers are an uncommon but not non-existent sight in a few armies and Bandit gangs. More advanced constructs such as Interpreters, however, instead prefer to use Logic to determine their loyalties in this unfamiliar new world. Little knowledge of how the Kellin created these beings, however, is known. There exists a 'Museum' of sorts in the city of Pyresia dedicated to conducting research on the Kellin. They have been known to pay handsomely for any Kellin artifacts delivered to them. Biology Animata do not have any 'Biology' in the conventional sense, being artificial creatures. The Kellin Animata were forged from metal and powered by Soul Cores. Physical Appearance Kellin Animata could take many forms, limited only by the imagination and resources of its creator, but the best-known were the humanoid Animata. These were used for almost every job imaginable, from manual labour to domestic servitude to security. Psychology Standard Animata tend to be very subservient and incredibly loyal to whomever they consider their leader or master. Kellidium Animata tend to be much more independent. Reproduction Animata cannot reproduce. They can only be created, though the exact process is currently unknown, but requires a combination of Sentia, Spiritism, Alchemy, Shielding, Clairvoyancy, and Reaving magicks, most of which revolves around the creation of Soul Cores. Kellidium Animata While most of these were constructed from regular metals, usually Steel, a few Animata were constructed with Kellidium. Kellidium was not a natural metal, but rather, metal that was melted down and alchemically treated using techniques that have been lost with the destruction of the Kellin civilisation. Animata constructed from Kellidium were the Kellin's only known constructs that could use Magic, but not in a conventional sense. Being artificial, they had no innate magical ability. However, Kellidium functioned as a Magical Conductor; magic cast at it would pass into the construct's Soul Core harmlessly. Through a process called Transmutation, these Animata could then convert this raw magic power into other forms; for example, into offensive Force blasts, lightning-like projectiles, 'heavy air' on which to levitate, or transferring it into Allies to bolster their power or create shields. The best-known Kellidium Animata were the 'Interpreters', whose main role were to receive messages from the Kellin's God, Ordin-Cotac (Patron of Artificial Beings and those who find Happiness in Servitude) and relay them to the Kellin in a form they could understand. Interpreters were said to have been the most variable kind of Animata, with no two Interpreters looking alike. They could also function as mobile Conduits of Magic Power. Society Animata have no structured society, and tend to mingle into existing societies. Language Animata are inherently programmed with Common, but can learn other languages a bit more easily than other races, particularly languages they are constantly exposed to. Names Animata that have been reactivated after the Death of Magic don't remember their original names, and will often be named by those around them, or rarely, name themselves. Family Life Animata often serve as protectors and servants to family. Everyday Life Varies greatly based on designed function. Character Sheet Details Animata Racial Bonus: +30 in a Combat or Magic Skill, AND +30 in a Profession, Art, or Personal Knowledge Skill, AND +30 in a Social or Support skill. All of your choice. Kellidium Animata Racial Bonus: +30 in Animata Transmutation Only AND +30 in a Profession, Art, or Personal Knowledge Skill, AND +30 in a Social or Support skill. All of your choice. Animata can range from nearly every imaginable size, and can live for as long as their Soul Core is undamaged. Transmutation Details All Kellidium Animata have the Transmutation magic, a submagic of Alchemy. This magic functions very differently from many other magicks and is exclusive to the Kellidium Animata. All Kellidium Animata have innate transmutation features from creation. These only activate as the magic is leveled up. As The Writer, you can choose which Novice features you want at creation, and as you rank up, which ones you gain/improve upon. The features are not limited to what is listed, and can be worked out on a case by case basis with a GM. Passive features are always active, or activate during certain conditions, but are not controlled by the Animata themselves. These can be things such as passive levitation, language translation, aquatic travel features when in water, etc. Active features can be consciously activated by the Animata. These are quite consuming of power and limited as such. These can often include singular features from other magicks, such as Lay on Hands from Healing, simple Shields, enhancing their own senses, etc. Dangerous active features are often offensive by nature and are built in as emergency protocols. These are often very difficult to control, and can be equally dangerous to the Animata and anything around them. This typically includes singular techniques from Elementalism but is not limited to this. Created by HHShetland